Origines extérieures
by surnatural mafia
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto est hantée par des rêves violents qui deviennent de plus en plus persistants si bien qu'à bout, la jeune femme décida de se rendre dans le Rukongaï, sa ville natal, en espérant y trouver des réponses. Mais lorsque cette dernière sembla avoir enfin trouvée une piste, tout devient confus. Les choses en quoi elle croyait semblaient être remisent en questions.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Amnésie.**

Cela faisait des semaines que la shinigami essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais ne trouvait hélas, aucune explication à ses rêves dont elle ne comprenait la signification. Ses songes devenaient de plus en plus persistants au point qu'il arrivait à la belle rousse de reconnaître certains bâtiments du monde réel qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves.

Après une longue réflexion, consciente que ce n'était pas normal malgré que ses supérieurs et collègues lui persuade le contraire, Rangiku se rendit au Rukonkaï d'où elle est originaire dans l'espoir d'avoir des explications extérieures de la Soul Society, sachant que la plupart des habitants avaient été humains vivants dans le monde physique, ils pourraient lui apprendre certaines choses.

En chemin, cette dernière se rendit chez un commerçant connu pour avoir vécu longtemps dans le monde réel avant d'être envoyé dans l'Inuzuri après sa mort. Connu sous le nom d'Andrew Jefferson, le vieille homme était réputé pour son attachement à sa vie passé tentait de conserver. Celui avait posséder des pouvoirs spirituels mais refusait catégoriquement de devenir un shinigami.

La jeune femme n'avait entendue parler de cet homme qu'en se confiant à une jeune mère qui l'avait hébergé pour la nuit.

A quelques mètres du marché où se trouvait Andrew, la jeune femme marcha dans la direction de ce dernier puis arrivé à sa porté, celle-ci se présenta et lui expliqua son problème.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous, Rangiku! Dit-il après avoir écouté le récit de la shinigami!

\- Comment ça? Je suis venue à vous parce que l'on m'a dit que vous trouveriez une explication! Se plaignit la rousse!

\- Tout ce que je peux vous c'est que lorsque que vous avez ce genre de rêves à répétition: ils sont soit liées à des traumatismes que vous avez vécues...

\- c'est absurde! Même si j'ai eu moments difficiles, cela n'a rien à voir avec les rêves que je fais! Et je m'en souviendrais!

\- Ce n'est pas sûr! Lorsque le traumatisme est important la personne peut oublier ou effacer cette partie de sa mémoire!

\- C'est impossible...

\- Cela ne se fait pas de manière consciente! C'est surtout un réflexe d'auto-défense du cerveau!

\- Et la deuxième hypothèse? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Des souvenirs longtemps oubliés qui refont enfin surface!

\- C'est ridicule! Pourquoi je rêverais d'un monde dans lequel je n'ai jamais vécue, ça n'a pas de sens! Et pourquoi maintenant? Dit la vice-capitaine en se levant prête à partir, complètement dépassée! Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé!

\- Attendez!

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois retourner à mon poste! Répondit la shinigami!

\- Je voulais juste vous dire de ne pas négliger cela!

\- Merci pour votre écoute mais je pense m'être un peu emballée! Je suis sûr que tout reviendra dans l'ordre! Dit Rangiku pour tenter de se convaincre elle-même!

\- Vos rêves peuvent être aussi des souvenirs que vous aviez perdus pour une raison que j'ignore! Vous dites que vous n'avez jamais vécue dans le monde réel, mais en êtes vous vraiment sûre? Qui étaient vos parents? Par exemple! Connaissiez-vous leurs prénoms? Votre date de naissance? Vos véritables origines? Japonaises, chinoises, russes?

\- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents! Avoua-t-elle!

\- Réfléchissez! Qui ne dit pas que vous aviez pas eu une vie humaine dans le monde réel? Après tout vous ne semblez pas avoir des souvenirs qui prouvent que vous êtes née ici, à moins que vous ayez été adoptée!

\- Non... Enfin je ne sais pas! Dit-elle!

\- Qui c'est occupé de vous lorsque que vous étiez enfant, Rangiku?

\- Personne! J'ai vécu ici seule avec un autre enfant de mon âge que j'ai rencontré!

\- Quels souvenirs d'enfances avez-vous eu avant de le rencontrer? Qui vous a nourri, s'est occupé de vous enfant? Il est impossible que vous ayez survécu ici seule sans tuteur alors que vous étiez bébé!

La shinigami tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, forcé de reconnaître que le vieil homme avait raison. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne se rappelait de rien avant sa rencontre avec Gin Ichimaru.

\- Il ne peut y avoir que deux explications! Dit-il! Vous avez soit été envoyé ici par un shinigami après votre mort dans le monde physique ou vous avez tout simplement perdu la mémoire! Et dans ce cas là je ne peux rien faire pour vous!

Le regard de Rangiku traduisit une soudaine inquiétude. Avait-elle réellement perdue la mémoire? Son prénom était la seule chose dont cette dernière se souvenait avant Gin et pour couronner le tout, c'est lui qui lui avait donné le nom de Matsumoto.

\- Merci Andrew! J'aurais voulu rester mais le devoir m'appelle! Avant de repartir!

De retour à la Soul Soceity, la belle rousse se rendit dans les quartiers de la 5ème division à la recherche de son ami d'enfance nommé récemment capitaine mais celle-ci trouva malheureusement son bureau vide.

\- Vice capitaine Matsumoto? Que faites-vous ici? Demanda un officier du 7ème siège!

\- Je cherche le vice capitaine Ichimaru!

\- Je suis désolé mais il est absent pour l'instant!

\- Savez-vous quand- il reviendra? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Il est parti en mission avec les autres! Pourquoi?

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler! Quand il revient dites- lui que je suis passé!

\- Je n'y manquerais pas!

\- Merci!

\- Matsumoto?

\- Oui?

\- Est ce que vous allez bien?

\- Oui! Pourquoi cette question?

\- Eh bien vous semblez préoccupé!

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout!

\- Ah! Dans ce cas aller vous reposer! Lui conseilla le shinigami!

\- Je n'y manquerais pas! Dit-elle en repartant!

De retour dans ses appartements, la shinigami devait se rendre à l'évidence: Avant sa rencontre avec Ichimaru, c'est le trou noir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: A la recherche du passé oublié.**

Plus les jours avançaient, plus les songes de Rangiku devenaient réguliers au point de lui donner de violents maux de tête de courte durée, certes, mais d'une douleur inimaginable que n'ayant pas d'autres choix, la shinigami décida de se lancer à la recherche de ses souvenirs perdus malgré les conseils de ses supérieurs qui ne voyaient pas l'utilité de sa démarche, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. En effet beaucoup de shinigamis issus comme elle du Rukongaï avaient très peu de souvenirs de leur enfance. Ce qui était vrai, mais ce n'était pas tout. Son capitaine Isshin Shiba était parti en mission et il fallait que quelqu'un qui le remplace pour quelques fonctions pendant son absence, chose qui ne réjouissait pas la belle rousse mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix cette dernière se soumis finalement aux exigences de ses supérieurs.

Ce qui contrariait la jeune femme est que la mission que l'on avait donné à son capitaine était loin d'être simple et pouvait probablement durer des semaines. Pour éviter de perdre du temps dans ses recherches, Rangiku décida de mettre par image tous les rêves qu'elle faisait la nuit tombée en dessinant sur papier, personnes, lieux événements qui se produisaient dans ses songes.

Lorsque Isshin Shiba fût de retour, la shinigami avait utilisée tellement papiers qu'elle dû les ranger dans ses appartements privés afin de faire de la place sur son bureau.

Maintenant que son capitaine était revenu, la jeune femme pouvait reprendre ses recherches et espérer ainsi trouver des explications à ses songes qui la hantait mais aussi pour découvrir d'où elle vient vraiment.

Après avoir prit quelques feuilles qu'elle avait dessinée, la shinigami partit trouver Andrew dans le Rukongaï puis lui montra les images qu'elle avait réalisée.

\- Vous avez du talent, Rangiku! Mais je ne reconnais rien!

\- Vous en êtes sûr? Ces dessins ne vous évoque rien? Insista la belle rousse!

\- Non! Navré!

La vice capitaine soupira de déception.

\- Je sais que vous essayez de trouver des réponses à vos songes! Lui dit le vieil homme!

\- J'ai donc fait tout ça pour rien! Conclu cette dernière un peu découragée!

\- Non! Surtout pas! Ces images sont les seules liens que tu as avec ton passé!

\- Mon passé oublié, vous voulez dire?

\- C'est ça!

\- Comment?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul originaire du monde humain! Beaucoup d'âmes ici le sont! C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup d'entre nous sont dépourvus de pouvoirs spirituels! Mais ils y a des cas particuliers! Je te conseille de montrer ces images à d'autres personnes, comme moi, qui vécues sur terre avant leurs morts! Mais soyez vigilante!

\- Pourquoi? Questionna cette dernière!

\- Certains vous en veulent de les avoirs emmenés ici car ils détestent cette endroit qu'ils considèrent comme un enfer! Ils se demandent même pourquoi vous ne les y avez pas envoyés car pour cela en serait revenu au même!

\- S'ils avaient une seule idée de ce qu'est l'enfer: ils ne diraient pas ça! Répondit la shinigami offusquée!

\- Vous y êtes déjà allée? Demanda-t-il!

\- Oui! Et ce n'est pas beau à voir!

\- Vous y avez séjourné combien de temps?

\- Je n'y ais pas vraiment séjourné! J'ai juste eu l'horreur de visiter cette endroit pour y enfermer des hollow très puissants!

\- Donc dans ce cas comment pouvez-vous savoir ce que l'enfer?

Il y eu un long moment de silence entre eux.

\- La plupart de ces personnes vivaient mieux sur terre, et ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ont été ici! Ils se demandent même si c'est à causes de les péchés commis sur terre!

\- Pas du tout! Le Rukongaï est un purgatoire! Les personnes ayant commis des fautes graves dans leur monde ne peuvent être envoyés ici!

\- Dans ce cas c'est bien ce que je pensait: Ce purgatoire n'est pas le même pour tout le monde!

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- N'est ce pourtant pas évident? Seuls les shinigamis ou leurs descendants semblent avoir droit à une vie moins pénible! Non pas en fonctions de leurs actes mais de leurs postes! Y a-t-il des shinigamis là-bas?

\- Où ça?

\- En enfer!

\- Non pourquoi? Ce serait ridicule!

\- Ah bon? Mais il y a bien des hollows et des humains qui y sont? Et des criminels doivent aussi exister parmis les shinigamis? Pourquoi devraient-ils en être indemnisés?

\- Nous les arrêtons et après cela ils sont condamnés à mort!

\- Tandis que les humains sont condamnés à un long séjour en enfer avant de mourir! Et leurs crimes ne peuvent-ils être pardonnées?

\- Non! Quelques soit les circonstances!

\- Mais quand on est un shinigami je suppose que c'est différent? J'en ai rencontré beaucoup avant vous et certains d'entre ceux que j'ai pu voir étaient parfois d'une grande cruauté! Je les ais vu tuer de simples habitants de sang froid, sans aucun remords! Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ces personnes ne sont ni arrêtées ni jugées!

\- Comment savez-vous qu'ils n'ont pas été arrêtés!

\- Parce qu'ils reviennent dans le quartier! C'est pour cela que j'ai quitté la ville!

Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, une lame lui transperça le corps sous les yeux horrifiés de Rangiku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Soupçons.**

 **-** Qu'avez-vous fait? Cria la jeune femme ne comprenant pas le geste de ses congénères! Ce n'était qu'un habitant du village, il était inoffensif!

\- Inoffensif? C'est vous qui le dites! Répondit le shinigami!

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué? Sermonna la belle rousse!

\- Vous devriez me remercier d'appliquer les intérêts de la Soul Society au lieu, de me gronder comme un enfant qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise, vice capitaine Matsumoto!

\- En assassinant un homme innocent? Rétorqua celle-ci!

\- Un homme aux idées dangereuses! C'est particulièrement ce genre d'opinions qui causent des rebellions au sein de la Soul Society! Et en tant que membre des forces spéciales, mon rôle est de supprimer toute personne considérée comme dangereux par ses actes ou ses idées!

\- Je vois! Ce sont les services secrets qui vous ont envoyé!

\- Exact! Nous avons surveillé cet homme longtemps avant de décider de le supprimer!

\- Vraiment? S'étonna Rangiku!

\- Sais-tu qu'il est à l'origine de la rebellion à laquelle nous avions dû faire face!

\- Comment ça?

\- Des shinigamis se sont ligués contre la chambre des 46, après avoir échangés de nombreuses paroles avec lui puis écoutés les opinions de ce misérable humain!

\- Et cela fait forcément de lui un homme dangereux? C'est ridicule!

\- Votre attitude ne me surprend pas! Les personnes de votre rang sont généralement des faibles pathétiques et ingrats! Sans la générosité des nobles, vous seriez encore en train de mendier ou de voler de la nourriture dans les rues du Rukongaï! J'ai toujours trouvé désolants que la Soul society laisse entrer des clochards du Rukongaï au sein de l'académie!

\- Vous avez fini? Demanda cette dernière après s'être retenue du mieux qu'elle pouvait afin d'éviter de lui en coller une!

\- Non! J'ai écouté la discussion que vous aviez eu avec ce vieux dégarni! Ce qui me laisse comprendre que vous attendiez une aide de sa part et qui malheureusement fait de vous une suspecte!

\- Quoi? C'est complètement absurde!

\- Quand les services secrets auront lu le rapport, ils seront de mon avis! Au revoir vice capitaine!

Rangiku voulu dire à cet imbécile ce qu'elle pensait mais celui avait disparu en utilisant le kidô.

La jeune femme était sur le point de retourner à la Soul Society quand elle vit un petit garçon regarder avec attention l'un de ses dessins. Cette dernière se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissée tomber quelques feuilles lorsque son collègue la surprit en assassinant brutalement le vieil homme. Pendant que Rangiku ramassait ses dessins, elle entendit les pleurs d'une femme, probablement pour la perte de ce Jefferson.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ces dessins? Questionna l'enfant!

\- Oui pourquoi?

\- Tu as dessinée le monde où je vivais avant!

\- Quel monde?

\- Celui où j'étais quand j'étais encore vivant! Dit-il!

\- De quoi es-tu mort?

\- J'avais une leucémie!

\- Te souviens-tu de cette endroit?

\- Bien-sûr! J'y vivais avec mes parents en Louisiane!

\- Louisiane?

\- Tu n'y es jamais allée?

\- Non.

\- C'est dommage parce que c'est magnifique! Allez! Je dois retrouver mes amis!

\- Oui.. Bien-sûr! Vas-y!

\- Au revoir!

De retour à la Soul Society, la vice-capitaine rangea ses dossiers puis retourna dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain, la shinigami se réveilla de bonheur, prit une feuille de papier et se mise aussitôt à dessiner ce qu'elle avait vue dans ses rêves. En observant la feuille de plus près la jeune femme reconnu l'endroit qu'elle venait de reproduire par image. Ce lieu se trouvait à Karakura, la ville des humains où cette dernière avait l'habitude d'aller pour chasser des hollows.

Sans plus attendre, Rangiku se prépara puis se rendit dans les appartements de la dixième division avec la ferme intention d'aller dans cette ville mais il y avait un problème. Celle-ci avait besoin d'une autorisation pour s'y rendre car seuls les lieutenants ou officiers étaient envoyés sur terre. Les capitaines et vices-capitaines n'y mettaient les pieds qu'en cas d'extrême urgence se qui voulait dire bien-sûr qu'il serait impossible pour elle d'y aller, la jeune femme devait donc soit trouver une bonne excuse ou s'y rendre sans consulter ses supérieurs, ce qui était risqué parce que si on l'attrapait elle serait aussitôt sanctionnée.

La jolie rousse alla trouver son capitaine dans l'espoir qu'il accepte mais ce dernier avait été envoyé au Rukongaï par le général pour une enquête, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir le capitaine Kyoraku qui à son grand désespoir refusa sa demande.

\- Je suis désolé, Matsumoto! Mais nous n'avions rien détecté d'étrange sur terre, pour l'instant!

\- Et alors?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser y aller sans raison valable!

\- Et si vous détecter quelque chose?

\- On en verra un officier où un lieutenant! C'est leur boulot pas le tient!

\- Mais pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle frustrée!

\- C'est le règlement! Mais pourquoi tiens-tu autant à te rendre dans le monde des humains?

\- Parce je veux des réponses!

\- Sur quoi?

\- J'ai de plus en plus de flashs, des images qui reviennent sans cesse!

\- Tes rêves? Ton capitaine m'en a parlé! Mais n'avez-vous pas déjà eu cette discution?

\- Si mais contrairement à ce qu'il pense, je pense que ces rêves sont des souvenirs que j'aurais perdus!

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer cela alors que tu ne sembles pas être sûr, que c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit? Demanda son capitaine!

\- C'est justement pour en être sûr que je tiens à aller dans le monde des humains, capitaine!

\- Et si tu te trompait? Si s'était autre chose?

\- Je le saurais après être revenue du monde réel! Mais tant que je resterais ici je ne saurais rien!

\- Ce sont peut-être de simples illusions!

\- Donc je suis folle? Merci capitaine! Dit-elle un peu vexée!

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, excuse-moi!

\- Alors c'est quoi?

\- Je dis ça dans ton intérêt, Rangiku! Ne te lance pas dans une chose dont tu n'es pas sûr d'obtenir de véritables réponses! Surtout dans ce cas précis!

\- Ce que je sais c'est qu'il me semble que je sois la seule à avoir ces illusions ici, et qu'elles deviennent de plus en plus insistantes! J'aimerais pouvoir les arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas! Il m'arrive même d'avoir les mêmes illusions pendant trois jours d'affilés! Donc si personne à la Soul Society n'est capable de m'aider ou d' y trouver des explications, pourquoi m'en empêcher de les trouver par moi-même? Je ne comprends pas!

\- Je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile pour toi, mais patiente! Nous trouverons une solution!

\- Ce que je comprends surtout est que ce problème à vos yeux n'est pas important et que comme cela ne touche aucun autre shinigami, il ne mérite pas d'être traité! Le capitaine Soi Fon me la d'ailleurs très bien fait comprendre en me disant que je devais cesser de les ennuyer à causes de rêves stupides! Je devrais avoir honte de perdre du temps à causes de choses aussi insignifiantes que ça! m'a t'elle bien expliqué, car après tout je ne suis pas la seule shinigami qui ne se souvienne pas de son enfance, beaucoup d'autres issus du Rukongai comme moi ne savent même pas qui étaient leurs parents!

\- Elle peut parfois se montrer brutal! Mais c'est parce qu'elle fait passer l'intérêt de la Soul Society avant tout!

\- Je la trouve culotté de sortir ce genre de chose! Surtout venant d'elle! Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, Soi Fon est issus du Sereitei et née du clan Fon!

\- Exact! Mais ce clan est loin d'être facile! Elle a dû surmonter un tas d'obstacles pour arriver là où elle est à présent!

\- Possible! Mais elle connait sa date de naissance, sait d'où elle vient, connaît ses origines, sait qui sont ou étaient ses parents! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas! Je me suis réveillée à demi-consciente en plein désert!

\- Ecoute! Je te promet d'en parler au général mais...

\- Cela ne sert à rien! J'ai compris dit-elle en partant!

C'était évident. Personne ne se dérangerait à cause des rêves d'un vice-capitaine alors qu'il y avait probablement des choses plus importantes à régler, ce qu'elle ne reprochait à personne: ce qu'elle leur reprochait, c' est qu'ils ne lui donnaient pas non plus la possibilité de trouver des solutions par elle même alors que ce problème n'était pas résolu. La shinigami aurait aimée avoir d'autres options mais n'en voyait malheureusement aucune et plus les jours avançaient plus ses songes incessants la hantait. Rangiku n'avaient plus d'autres choix. Il fallait y mettre un terme et si pour cela la jeune femme devait se rendre dans le monde des humains: t'en pis! Elle se passerait de leur permission. Le saikaimon en main, celle-ci ouvrit déterminée à en avoir le coeur net, la belle rousse franchit la porte d'entre les deux mondes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: Zones d'ombres.**

Sur terre, la vice-capitaine marchait avec appréhension en regardant les alentours, redoutant une sanction pour s'être rendu dans ce monde sans autorisation de ses supérieurs. Tandis que cette dernière continuait de circuler dans les rues de Karakura, la jeune femme tomba sur une demeure abandonnée. La shinigamie aurait passée son chemin si elle n'avait pas remarquée le nom sur l'écriteau de ce lieu étrange comme dans son songe, ainsi que le numéro de la porte vu également dans son rêve.

En regardant l'un de ses dessins, que celle-ci avait prit soin d'apporter, Rangiku observait une de ses réalisations attentivement constatant que ce manoir délabré qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était bien plus propre dans ses rêves mais aussi rempli de personnes, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? S'était-elle trompée d'endroit? Possible. Cette dernière consultait tous ses papiers afin de trouver d'autres choses mais avant que la belle rousse ne puisse terminer, l'originaire du Rukongaï tomba nez à nez sur son collègue.

\- Vice-capitaine Matsumoto? L'interpella le vice-capitaine de la treizième division!

\- Kaïen Shiba?

\- Que faites-vous ici? N'êtes-vous pas sensée être à la Soul Society?

\- Non, Pourquoi? Demanda Rangiku!

\- Parce que tous les vices-capitaines sont dans leur division respective en ce moment et que la Soul Society détecter la présence d'un shinigami ici, sans y avoir été envoyé par qui que ce soit! Ce qui est un enfreint au règlement!

\- J'assume! J'accepterais la sanction qui me sera donnée! Cependant laisse moi finir ce je suis venue chercher!

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il est strictement interdit de se rendre dans ce monde à moins d'y avoir une autorisation, Rangiku! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?

\- J'essaye seulement comprendre ce qui m'arrive, c'est tout! Répliqua la rousse!

\- J'ai entendu parler de ces visions que tu as eu! Mais ce ne sont que des hallucinations!

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais? Ce n'est pas toi qui les a! J'ai trouvé ici des choses que j'ai vu dans mes HALLUCINATIONS!

\- As-tu des preuves?

\- Regarde ce qui est écrit sur le panneau de cette maison, le numéro et cet endroit qui est identique à ce que j'ai vu! Argumenta-t-elle en montrant l'un de ses dessins!

\- C'est très ressemblant en effet mais ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante!

\- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus?

\- Ici comme à la Soul Society, les rues et les maisons se ressemblent! Tu peux trouver la même maison ailleurs!

Rangiku tenta de répondre mais Kaïen marquait malheureusement un point. Elle pouvait trouver des endroits identiques dans d'autres villes. Et la demeure dessinée par la jeune femme avait certaines différences avec ce qui se trouvait sous son nez, certes, mais pas d'incohérences!

C'est donc déçue que la jeune femme retourna à la Soul soceity accompagné de Kaïen.

Six mois après sa suspension temporaire, la shinigami pu enfin reprendre ses fonctions mais avec la ferme interdiction de continuer ses recherches sous peine de sanctions plus sévères mais ses songes omniprésent ne lui donnait malheureusement pas d'autre choix que de désobéir une nouvelle fois à ses supérieurs au risque de mettre son poste en péril, un sacrifice que la rousse était prête à faire si elle voulait des réponses pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar une fois pour toute.

Après avoir interrogé plusieurs habitants du Rukongaï sans résultat, la vice-capitaine était sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'elle tomba sur un homme visiblement intrigué ses l'un de ses dessins. La shinigami remarqua aussitôt que l'une de ses feuille était tombée par terre puis se rapprocha de ce dernier qui lui tendit le feuillet.

\- Avez-vous reconnu quelque chose de familier? Questionna Rangiku sans espérer obtenir une piste, découragée par son enquête qui n'avait rien donné jusqu'ici!

\- Et comment! C'est à cette endroit que j'ai vécu de mon vivant! Ce bâtiment est un hôtel! Le plus luxueux de Karakura!

\- Vous en êtes sûre? J'y suis allé il y a plusieurs mois et je peux voir qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que j'ai dessiné! Il ressemble aujourd'hui à un vieil immeuble inhabité!

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, cela signifie que cet hôtel est tombé en faillite ou que son propriétaire l'a fait fermer pour des raisons que l'on ignore!

\- Ce qui explique l'état dans lequel je l'ai vu!

\- Exact!

La vice capitaine compris que l'hôtel était le même qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves puis dans le monde réel.

\- Connaissiez-vous le propriétaire? Demanda la shinigami!

\- Oui! C'était l'une de mes plus vieille connaissance! Un homme bien!

\- Connaissez-vous son nom?

\- Jin Kuran!

\- Merci.

\- Heureux d'avoir pu vous aider!

Rangiku écrit aussitôt ce nom sur papier, bien que cela ne lui évoquait rien mais qui était malheureusement le seul indice qu'elle avait sous la main.

De retour dans ses appartements, la belle rousse décida de se rendre à nouveau dans le monde réel pour enquêter sur cet humain inconnu. Ne voyant pas d'autres moyens pour retrouver des possibles souvenirs perdus. Complètement perdu, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser et se demandait ce qui lui prenait de préférer suivre les conseils d'une âme du Rukongkaï plutôt que ceux de ses supérieurs. Car après tout, si ces derniers avaient raison, s'il s'agissait que de simples hallucinations? Tout ce que celle-ci faisait ne servirait à rien. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'a pu lui expliquer ce qui lui arrive? Malgré les nombreux examens, les recherches approfondis, personne n'a rien pu trouver d'anormal. Ils conclurent tout simplement son état à de fortes migraines imprévisibles et décidèrent de lui donner des comprimés contre la douleur, estimant que ça irait mieux mais ces solutions choisies par ces derniers ne donnaient malheureusement aucun résultat bien au contraire. Lorsque Rangiku leur fit par de ces réalités, ceux-ci lui conseillèrent de penser à autre chose et qu'en s'occupant ça finirait bien par lui passer.

La vice-capitaine retourna donc sur terre, une nouvelle fois contre l'avis de ses supérieur puis à peine le pied dans le monde physique, la belle rousse entra dans le vieil hôtel abandonné. En montant les marches, carnet et crayon à la main, celle-ci observait les alentours en espérant trouver quelque chose quand elle tomba soudain sur un tableau qui représentait une ville. En s'y approchant de plus près, la shinigami reconnue le tableau qu'elle avait vue dans ses songes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Rêves ou souvenirs?**

Une enfant d'enfant d'environ dix ans, dessinait tranquillement au milieu du salon pendant que son père écrivait une lettre destinée à son épouse restée aux Etats-Unis. Cette dernière enceinte de huit mois allait accoucher bientôt et son mari espérait la rejoindre à temps pour l'heureux événement.

Cette hôtel qu'il avait hérité de son père lui donnait énormément de travail si bien que ce dernier se demandait parfois s'il ne devrait pas le vendre afin de pouvoir consacrer du temps à sa famille comme il le voudrait. Sa fille était revenue dans son pays natal après avoir passé une année à San Diego où elle était officiellement scolarisée. Cette dernière arrivait maintenant à comprendre l'anglais, chose qui lui était impossible auparavant.

D'origine anglaise et bien-sûr japonaise par son père, ses parents s'étaient rencontrés dans un hôtel de Karakura à l'époque où ce dernier était encore étudiant.

\- Mai! Prépare-toi! Nous devons partir!

\- Où est-ce qu'on va, papa? Demanda sa fille!

\- Rejoindre votre maman aux Etats-Unis! Répondit-il! Va chercher ton frère!

\- J'y vais tout de suite! Dit-elle en se levant!

La petite fille se leva d'un bon puis monta les escalier à la recherche de son frère jumeau sûrement en train de joué du violon mais lorsqu'elle arriva, celle-ci trouva la pièce vide. Sa soeur avait beau crier espérant avoir une réponse de sa part mais ne reçu aucune réponse. Inquiète, sa jumelle redescendit pour prévenir son père lorsqu'elle ressentit une étrange énergie qui semblait venir de la pièce à côté.

\- Ah tu es là, Shin! Viens papa nous attend!

Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce.

\- Alors? Qu'est ce que tu attends? S'impatienta la petite fille!

\- Fuis! Dit-il! Ne reste pas ici, Mai! Averti son frère!

\- Quoi?

\- Va-t-en! Il risque de revenir!

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles?

\- Ne reste pas ici, Mai! Tu es en danger! Cria de nouveau ce dernier!

\- Pourquoi restes-tu ici? Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de t'enfuir?

\- Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi, Mai! C'est trop tard! J'e t'en prie: QUITTE CET ENDROIT!

La petite fille fini par obéir sans trop comprendre pourquoi face à l'insistance inhabituelle de son frère, courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait lorsque cette dernière se heurta contre quelque chose puis tomba. En se relevant, elle entendit son père l'appeler en criant mais vit trop tard une voiture foncer dans sa direction sans pouvoir s'arrêter...

Rangiku se réveilla violemment, les yeux grands ouverts, en pleine sueur la shinigami leva sa tête de l'oreiller afin de reprendre ses esprits. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?

La vice-capitaine de la dixième division comptait belle et bien mettre ça au clair, consciente que cela ne sera pas une tâche simple. Le tableau pris de l'hôtel de Karakura était déjà une piste, se souvenant l'avoir déjà vu dans ses songes en plus de l'avoir reproduit parmi ses dessins, la belle rousse allait pouvoir approfondir ses recherches.

Qui pouvais donc être cette enfant? Se questionnait-elle en se préparant. La jeune femme n'en n'avait décidément aucune idée mais espérait obtenir la réponse le plus vite possible en retournant faire un tour dans le monde physique. Pour cela, Rangiku avait besoin du senkaimon, indispensable pour pouvoir s'y rendre. La shinigamie se rendit aussitôt dans les appartement de la troisième division en espérant que le capitaine Ichimaru lui en prête un bien que cela ne soit permis q'en cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Vice-capitaine Matsumoto! Dit son collègue surpris de la voir ici!

\- J'aimerais parler à ton capitaine, est-il présent? Demanda la belle rousse!

\- Non! Il est à la réunion des capitaine! Maintenant si tu permets je dois me rendre chez le capitaine Ukitake pour lui donner des documents que l'ont m'a confié! Lui expliqua Kira!

Cela tombait mal car à part lui, Rangiku ne voyait malheureusement personne d'autre lui donner ce qu'elle avait besoin pour accéder au monde des humains et même si le capitaine Ukitake, Aizen ou Kyoraku semblaient être les plus indulgents, patients et compréhensifs, ils respectaient les règles.

\- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à lui remettre! Mentit cette dernière en sortant un morceau de parchemin bien fermé! D'après ce que j'ai compris il a l'air important et il doit l'avoir en mains propre!

\- Ah bon? Dans ce cas dépose le sur son bureau! Dit le blond!

La vice-capitaine s'introduisit dans le bureau du capitaine de la troisième division à la recherche du Senkaimon. Sa ruse avait fonctionné contre toute attente puis en quelques minutes la vice-capitaine trouva finalement ce qu'elle était venue chercher. La jeune femme s'empressa de quitter le bureau avant d'être surpris par quelqu'un.

Rangiku se rendit au Rukongaï afin de restreindre les chances d'être prise la main dans le sac puis une fois arrivée, la shinigamie ouvrit le sceau et disparu.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les rues de la ville, la vice-capitaine entendit une conversation entre deux humains au sujet du propriétaire de l'hôtel qui avait perdu ses deux enfants au moment de son départ pour les Etats-Unis. Le corps de son fils retrouvé dans un four et sa fille violemment percutée par voiture. Le plus étonnant d'après ces derniers avait été l'absence de trace de brûlures ou autres sur le corps du garçon, personne n'avait jamais résolu ce qui s'était passé malgré les enquêtes. Rangiku pensa à son rêve voyant une voiture foncer sur la gamine au milieu de la route. Ceci était donc vrai. En continuant de les écouter, la rousse appris que les deux défunts avaient été enterrés au cimetière de la ville à cinq cents mètres de l'hôtel. Il n'en fallu pas une minute pour que celle-ci y aille après avoir fait quelques notes puis à peine arrivée sur les lieux pour trouver la tombe des enfants. Shin et Jun Kuran née le 8 août 1885.

Le père des jumeaux avait quitté le pays après avoir fait fermé son hôtel et n'avait plus jamais remis les pieds au Japon depuis ce drame.

La shinigamie se posait une question: quel rapport avait cette famille avec elle?

\- Matsumoto? Dit une voix derrière elle!

En se retournant la shinigamie vit son capitaine debout en face d'elle. Ce dernier semblait à la fois surpris et furieux.

\- Capitaine Shibba?

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici à moins que vous ayez une permission? Demanda-t-il sévèrement!

\- Je veux juste comprendre! Arriva-elle seulement à dire!

\- Comprendre quoi? Questionna ce dernier!

\- Comprendre ce qui m'arrive!

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de tes rêves! Dit-il en apercevant l'un des dessins de sa vice-capitaine tombé par terre! Ce sont peut-être des hallucinations! Tu devrais arrêter de perdre ton temps avec ça et privilégier ce qui est important! Tu as un poste! Ton attitude est irresponsable! J'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là mais je ne peux laisser passer ça!

\- C'est à dire?

\- Je vais devoir te destituer de tes fonctions pour un temps!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu t'es introduit dans le bureau d'un capitaine en utilisant une fausse excuse afin t'emparer d'un senkaimon, pour des raisons personnelles!

\- J'aimerais aussi que ces hallucinations s'arrête mais ça n'est pas le cas! Si j'agit comme ça maintenant c'est parce que je ne trouve malheureusement pas d'autres alternatives, capitaine! Je souhaiterais y mettre un terme mais j'ignore comment! Alors si vous avez une solution je vous écoute! Lâcha-t-elle à bout!

Avant qu'elle ne se résout à suivre son supérieur un violent anévrisme survenu soudainement, la faisant hurler de douleur, les mains plaquées sur sa tête.

Très inquiet, le capitaine de la dixième division la prit puis l'emmena dans la quatrième division espérant que le capitaine Hunohana puisse faire quelque chose.

Après plusieurs examens, celle-ci vint trouver Isshin shibba.

\- Son état s'est stabilisé! Dit-elle! Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas l'origine de cet anévrisme!

\- Vous pensez que cela est dû à ces visions?

\- Visions ou pas, tant que l'on aura pas trouvé les raisons de ses anévrismes, ils se déclencheront n'importe quand, n'importe où! Averti la capitaine de la quatrième division!

\- Vous pensez qu'elle doit rester sous vos soins?

\- Non! Mais il ne faut pas négliger son état! Et si aucun résultats n'est donné: l'envoyer dans la douzième division!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: Nouvelles recrues.**

Après des mois de recherches sans résultats, le capitaine Isshin Shibba envoya sa vice-capitaine en douzième division sous les conseille de Unohana, espérant que Mayuri désormais trouverait peut-être quelque chose mais celui-ci ne trouva rien non plus.

Cependant les agissements de Matsumoto montèrent jusqu'aux oreilles des membres des juges qui la convoquèrent immédiatement, ceux-ci la suspendirent temporairement de ses fonctions. La jeune femme continuait de dessiner dans ses appartements des objets ou des personnes qu'elle voyait dans ses songes sans se préoccuper du reste et au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient, ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus précis au point que Rangiku décida de faire une pause dans ses réalisations mais un jour cette dernière constata que ses dessins avaient mystérieusement disparus. C'est un membre de sa division qui lui avait révélé que son capitaine avait décidé de les lui faire confisquer, estimant que cela lui éviterait de passer son temps là dessus et lui permettrait de vaquer à d'autres occupations bien plus importantes.

\- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit s'écria-t-elle révolté!

\- Ils font ça pour ton propre bien, Matsumoto! Tes dessins entretiennent tes hallucinations!

\- Vous pensez que vous m'empêcherez de dessiner?

\- Si tu cesses d'avoir accès à un crayon ou bien à une feuille de papier: oui! Le général Yamamoto a ordonné à tout membre du Gotei 13 de te donner nul autre que de l'eau, des vêtements et de la nourriture! Tout autre chose en dehors de ce que j'ai cité t'es désormais interdit!

\- C'est cruel!

\- Non! C'est de la pitié! Au lieu de te plaindre tu devrais plutôt le remercier! Dit violemment le shinigami! Il cherche à t'aider!

Quand le garde quitta la pièce, la rousse s'allongea sur le lit se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir s'y prendre maintenant qu'on lui avait confisqué les seuls indices qu'elle avait en sa possession. Ces rêves n'allaient jamais s'arrêter et elle le savait. Si la shinigamie ne récupérait pas ses dessins cela risquait de devenir un cauchemar dans lequel cette dernière ne pourrais pas sortir et le seul chose qui l'attendait dans ces cas là c'est le centre de détention fermé, un asile de fou pour shinigami. L'ancienne vice-capitaine devait tenir bon jusqu'à ce que sa peine se termine pour pouvoir à nouveau reprendre ses recherches mais lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à la veille de la fin de son emprisonnement, Rangiku se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital le nez en sang.

\- Je suis désolée! Lui dit le capitaine Unohana! Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver ce qui provoque tes anévrismes! Tu as peut-être besoin de repos le temps que ces hallucinations cessent!

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait me laisser continuer mes recherches dans le monde réel! Répondit-elle!

Quand Unohana quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle, Matsumoto fût à nouveau frappé par des visions qui dieu merci ne lui donnaient pas de migraines cette fois-ci. Si ça continuait, la shinigamie risquait de ne plus pouvoir tenir le coup. Il fallait absolument tirer tout ça au clair.

La vice-capitaine se dirigeait vers ses appartements lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. C'était Renji Abaraï, récemment entrée dans l'armée de la cours.

\- Vous êtes l'ancien vice-capitaine de la dixième division?

\- Oui et vous?

\- Renji Abaraï!

\- Enchanté! Excusez-moi mais je dois y aller!

\- Je voulais vous dire qu'une amie a vu vos dessins! Elle dit reconnaître certains endroits que vous avez mit sur image!

\- Qui est ce? Demanda-t-elle?

\- Elle s'appelle Jun Kuran! Elle vient tout juste de rentrer dans l'armée de la cours comme moi! C'est elle qui m'a chargé de vous le dire car on ne l'avait pas laissée venir vous voir en prison!

\- Merci! Dit-elle!

\- Je vous en prie! Maintenant je dois y aller, passer une bonne journée!

\- Vous aussi! Répondit la shinigamie!

Jun Mishima! Le même nom de famille qu'avait les jumeaux avant de mourir dans le monde réel. Rangiku s'était lancée à la recherche de l'un deux dans le Rukongaï mais en vain. Aucune trace non plus de ces enfants dans le Seretei, cette shinigamie restait donc la seule piste à explorer.

Le lendemain cette dernière alla trouver cette mystérieuse jeune femme en espérant que ça donne enfin quelque chose, tandis qu'elle regardait les shigami s'entraîner, la rousse aperçue une jeune fille brune aux yeux turquoise avancer dans sa direction.

\- Vous devez être le vice-capitaine de la dixième division! Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour se présenter!

\- Plus maintenant! Ils m'ont destitué pour avoir volé un senkaimon et m'être rendue dans le monde des humains sans permission!

\- Oh! J'image que la Soul Soceity ne pouvait laisser passer ce délit grave! Dit-elle!

\- Exact!

\- Si vous êtes ici c'est que Renji vous a sûrement fait part de mon message!

\- En effet! Et vous devez être Jun Kuran!

\- C'est ça! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je suppose que vous souhaitiez apprendre ce que je sais après avoir vu vos dessins, n'est ce pas?

\- Oui! J'aimerais savoir comment vous pouviez connaître les endroits que j'ai dessiné?

\- Parce que j'étais dans ces lieux durant ma vie humaine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: L'ancienne humaine.**

\- Vous étiez humaine? Mais on dit pourtant que vous êtes originaire du Rukongaï!

\- Oui! C'est l'endroit dans lequel j'ai été envoyée après ma mort sur terre mais pas le monde où j'y suis née, Contrairement à Kuchiki ou Abaraï! Lorsque vous vous trouviez en prison, j'ai pris l'un de vos dessins que l'on voulait jeter! Vous êtes très douée, Matsumoto!

\- Alors? Dites-moi ce que vous savez!

\- Je ne dispose malheureusement pas de toutes vos images pour pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions mais ceci est hôtel que mon père avait hérité! Ce tableau que vous avez dérobé du monde réel lui avait été offert par ma mère!

\- Maï, Shin étaient...

\- Mon frère et ma soeur! En effet! Ils sont morts quand ma mère était enceinte de moi! Depuis ça ils refusèrent de remettre les pieds au Japon! A Karakura pour préciser!

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour connaître ces endroits?

\- J'y allais de temps en temps avec mon oncle et mon frère adoptif! Les circonstances de leur mort semait énormément de doute dans mon esprit pour que j'accepte de rester là sans essayer de découvrir la vérité sur ce qui leur est vraiment arrivé! Ce qui m'a motivé le plus c'est mon frère qui m'a révélé un jour avoir vu un esprit provoquer intentionnellement des accidents qui ont mené à la mort certains humains. Je soupçonne cette chose d'avoir tué ma fratrie.

\- Votre frère est capable de voir des esprits?

\- Il l'est depuis son plus jeune âge! Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il n'est pas impossible que mon frère et ma soeur aient été tué par le même esprit! Vos songes sont les seuls indices qui puissent m'aider à découvrir ce qui s'est passé, Rangiku! C'est pourquoi j'aurais une faveur à vous demander!

\- Laquelle?

\- Continuez vos dessins! Même si nos supérieurs vous interdit de mettre vos visions sur image ou qu'ils vous prive de matériel! Je suis prête à vous donner tout ce que vous aurez besoin!

\- Entendu! Si ça peut me permettre d'en finir avec tout ça, j'accepte! Lui dit la rousse!

Au Rukongaï, la shinigamie multipliait les dessins si bien qu'elle dû trouver un endroit où les mettre, voulant éviter de les exposer à la vu de tous, souhaitant avancer dans ses rechercher sans prendre le risque qu'on ne lui mette des bâtons dans les roues, ce qui semblait être pour le moment la spécialité de ses supérieurs.

Le lendemain, Rangiku mit comme d'habitude sur papier ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses songes, on pouvait y ressentir une certaine pression que la shinigamie mettait sur ses pages blanches. Le rêve avait l'air d'avoir été plus terrifiant que ceux qu'elle faisait généralement. En regardant l'une de ses images cette dernière se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de le montrer à Jun car il s'agissait de son frère qui avait été tué dû à des expériences scientifique qu'il avait subit. Le corps du malheureux ne l'avait pas supporté et avait fini par brûler sous les yeux de sa soeur jumelle impuissante.

Cette horrible image arriva malheureusement dans les mains de Jun, qui laissa tomber le papier, sous le choc. Son frère était mort deux fois.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda la rousse inquiète!

\- Je vais bien! En même tant je devais m'y attendre! Une âme du Rukongaï est une proie idéal pour n'importe quel monstre! Dit-elle!

\- Et pour ma soeur?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu la moindre vision, je suis navré!

\- Ce n'est pas grave! J'attendrais! Dit la brune!

Neufs mois plus tard alors que les visions de la rousse semblaient avoir cessés de faire apparition, la shinigami fût prise d'une violente migraine pendant qu'elle faisait des courses dans le Rukongaï. La douleur devenant insoutenable, Rangiku plaqua ses mains sur les deux côtés de sa tête en hurlant tandis que de nouvelles image que cette dernière n'avait jamais vu auparavant défilèrent.

Jun qui l'avait aperçu de loin accouru auprès de l'ancienne vice-capitaine de la dixième division, recroquevillée au sol incapable de bouger. La jeune Mishima la ramena à la Soul Society afin que la malheureuse soit emmenée dans les quartiers de la quatrième division mais à sa grande surprise, Matsumoto ne peut être reçu car le capitaine Unohana avait été envoyé au fond- nord de l'Inuzuri avec d'autres capitaines afin d'enquêter sur des âmes errantes qui rôdaient dans le coin, mais aussi parce qu'aucun des membres de la dixième division n'était libre à cause d'un nombre important de blessés dont ils devaient s'occuper dû aux attaques de Hollow.

\- S'il vous plaît! Faites quelque chose! Supplia Jun! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser comme ça!

\- Bien! Je vais dem...

\- Laissez-là! Interrompit derrière elle!

En se retournant, le capitaine de la deuxième division qui la regardait avec dédain.

\- Capitaine Soi Fon? Murmura l'officier!

\- Nous avons de graves blessés qui ont été attaqué par des âmes puissantes! Ils sont prioritaires!

\- Mais!

\- Ne pense pas une seconde que je privilégierais une victime d'hallucinations interminables à un réel blessé! Rajouta-t-elle! Occupez-vous des autres jusqu'à l'arrivé du capitaine Unohana! Ordonna l'ancienne protégée de Yuhorichi!

Déçu et en colère, Jun la ramena dans ses propres appartement où elle aida Rangiku à se coucher. Sur son lit avec cette migraine toujours présente, la shinigamie en pleine sueur saignait du nez.

La brune essuyait le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue en attendant l'arrivé de son frère adoptif, espérant qu'il puisse l'aider.

\- Ah tu es là! Dit-elle soudain en le voyant devant la porte!

Un homme de peau noir, élancé, doté d' une musculature harmonieuse avec sa silhouette et des cheveux courts où quatre petites mèches tombaient sur son front. Ce dernier s'approcha de la rousse l'air inquiet.

\- Je te présente Malcolm Tucker! Mon frère adoptif! Il essayera de savoir ce que tu as, Rangiku!

\- Je te connais, tu fais parti de ma division? Questionna la shinigamie avec un souffle faible!

\- En effet! Confirma ce dernier!

\- C... Comment? Le c..capitaine Mayuri n'a rien pu trouver alors comm..ment comptez-vous y arriver? Demanda la rousse!

\- Malcolm possède quelques dons! Lui révéla Jun! Fais-lui confiance!

La pauvre jeune femme dans l'état où elle se trouvait finit par accepter bien que celle-ci n'y comprenait rein. Le shinigami posa ses mains sur le front de Matsumoto puis ferma les yeux et cette dernière fût subitement envahit par de multiples flash. Des images défilants où elle voyait une famille, des jouets, un lac où des personnes venaient donner des graines aux canards.

\- Alors? Demanda Jun impatiente! Qu'est ce que tu as vu?

\- Patiente Jun!

\- Je veux seulement savoir si ma soeur est vivante, Malcolm! As-tu eu d'autres visions, Rangiku? Je veux savoir!

\- Laisse-la se reposer! Tu vois bien qu'elle est épuisée! La sermonna son frère adoptif! Je comprends mais ce n'est pas une raison de lui mettre la pression comme ça! Surtout dans l'état où elle est actuellement!

\- Ecoute...

\- Comment va-t-elle! les interrompit la vice-capitaine Isane!

\- Elle est très faible! Ces migraines répétés lui prend beaucoup d'énergie! Dit Malcolm!

\- Je voulais vous dire que le capitaine Unohana est de retour et demande que Matsumoto soit immédiatement ramenée dans la quatrième division afin qu'elle puisse y être examinée!

\- Pourrais-je l'accompagner? J'aurais besoin de lui parler!

\- Je suis désolée, Tucker! Mais le capitaine tiens à l'examiner une fois qu'elle sera hospitalisée!

\- Entendu!

Plus tard, dans la chambre d'hôpital, la belle rousse se réveilla enfin, ayant l'impression de ressortir d'un nouveau cauchemar.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi? Demanda cette dernière!

\- Trois heures! T'avais vraiment besoin de récupérer! Et cela a permis à Unohana, pardon... Au capitaine de t'examiner en profondeur! Désolé mais quand je m'habitue à appeler l'un capitaine, j'oublie souvent leurs noms ou la division auxquelles ils appartiennent!

\- Il est un peu tard pour les visites! Remarqua la rousse! Tu as de la chance que le capitaine Unohana t'ai laissé entrer!

\- Elle ne l'a pas vraiment fais!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

\- Je suis venu sans permission parce que c'est urgent, Rangiku! J'ignore si le capitaine Unohana a pu trouver l'origine de ces migraines et anévrisme mais la chose que moi j'ai pu voir est la raison pour laquelle tu dois être mis au courant, Matsumoto! Bien que cela me sois vraiment difficile!

\- Dites-moi, Malcolm!

En prenant une grande inspiration, le shinigami décida de lui faire face.

\- Lorsque nous nous trouvions dans ton appartement, j'ai senti une énergie différente qui n'avait reine avoir avec la tienne mais qui se trouvait tout de même dans ton corps! Au début je pensais que je me trompais mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas puisque je la sens toujours! Je la sens fonctionner!

\- De quoi tu parles?

Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur sa tête sans lui répondre puis lorsqu'il ouvris à nouveau les yeux son regard à la fois triste et effrayé se posa sur Rangiku.

\- Cette chose se trouve dans ton cerveau! Depuis quand tu l'as!

\- Quoi? S'écria-t-elle étonnée! Mais je n'en sais rien! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis!

\- Je vois! Si tu dis vrai, cela signifie qu'on te l'a implanté à ton insu! Conclu-t-il!

\- Non! C'est impossible! Qui m'aurais fais ça et pourquoi? Non! Non! Tu dois surement te trop tromper!

\- C'est parfaitement normal que tu es peur! Mais je ne me trompe malheureusement pas! Rangiku! On t'a implanté une puce!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: Puce endommagée.**

Ce n'était pas possible, Rangiku avait une puce implanté dans le cerveau mais depuis quand? Pleins de questions lui trottaient dans la tête en ce moment. Depuis quand cette chose était donc là? Quand, qui ou à quel moment lui a-t-on implanté cette puce? Pourquoi? Toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, la shinigamie souhaitait à présent obtenir des explications auprès de ses supérieurs c'est pourquoi elle se rendit dans les appartement de la douzième division espérant avoir des réponses mais hélas, le capitaine Mayuri paraissant étonné lui-même après avoir constaté la présence de la puce, n'avait aucune idée d'où ça venait et ne pu malheureusement pas le lui enlever car celle-ci était composée de longs fils agrippés à chaque partie de son cerveau, arracher cette puce risquait de la tuer. Prisonnière de cette chose, la rousse alla trouver son capitaine mais trouva à la place un shinigami qui semblait vouloir lui parler.

\- Rangiku Matsumoto! Lui demanda ce dernier!

\- Oui, c'est moi!

\- Kazuya Takahashi! Je dans le département de la recherche technologique! Le capitaine Mayuri nous a fait part des problèmes que vous avez à cause de la puce! Nous sommes là pour y remédier! Je vous prie de nous accompagner, s'il vous plait!

Cette dernière les suivit sans se poser plus de questions puis arrivé devant la porte de département scientifique et technologique, la shinigamie traversa un long couloir avant d'arriver enfin dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'opération. Elle trouva une shinigamie qui les attendait.

\- Saruyi Ottawa! Je suis chirurgienne, membre de la quatrième division et lui technicien scientifique de la douzième division! Dit-elle en le désignant! Il paraît que cette puce vous rend la vie difficile!

\- En effet!

\- Nous allons arranger ça tout de suite, faites-nous confiance, Matsumoto! Installez-vous ici pendant que j'irais chercher tout ce qu'il faut, après ça tout ira beaucoup mieux, je vous le promets! Le rassura Kazuya avant de laisser sa patiente avec sa collègue!

De retour, la chirurgienne l'examina tandis que l'autre étalait sur la table, les outils qu'ils allaient utiliser pour l'opération mais au moment où cette dernière préparait l'anesthésie, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le shinigami alla ouvrir puis vit un homme qui n'était autre que Malcolm, demander de s'entretenir avec la patiente avant de voir ce dernier s'écrouler à ses pieds, évanoui ainsi que sa collègue.

\- Que fais-tu ici? Demanda Rangiku inquiète en regardant les deux shinigamis au sol!

\- Sortons d'ici en vitesse! L'effet de dure que quelques minutes! L'averti-t-il!

\- Pourquoi? Que leur as-tu fait?

\- Je les ais endormis mais si nous traînons, ils risquent de se réveiller! Dit-il en intimant Rangiku de partir le plus vite possible!

\- Dis plutôt que c'est pour les empêcher de faire cesser mes rêves qui sont utiles à ta soeur! Ces songes qui m'empoisonne la vie, que j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter, Malcolm! Je suis désolée, je sais que vous contiez sur moi mais je n'en peux plus! Avoua la belle rousse désespérée! Ils peuvent réellement m'aider et je l'accepterais! Même si tu as eu le temps d'étudier cette puce, tu n'as trouvé aucun moyen de me l'enlever! L'un deux se trouve être un membre des forces spéciales! Ils sont réputés pour leurs compétences dans leurs fonctions, donc je n'ai rien à craindre!

\- Ils font aussi liés aux services secrets! Ce qui signifie que ce sont eux qui t'ont implanté cette puce dans le cerveau à ton insu! Ils ne t'ont pas emmené ici pour te l'enlever mais pour la réparer! Dit-il en regardant dans le vide!

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

\- N'as-tu pas envie de connaître la raison pour laquelle tu fais ces rêves? Parce que si c'est le cas et que tu les laisses te réparer cette puce, tu seras peut-être soulagée mais tu n'obtiendras jamais la réponse à cette question, Rangiku!

La shinigamie resta un petit moment silencieuse, souhaitant absolument en finir avec ces visions et migraines qui lui pourrissaient l'existence mais tenait tout autant à savoir pourquoi elle faisait ces rêves, tandis que ce dernier lui tendait la main la jeune femme reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas tort et décida finalement de le suivre.

Chez sa soeur adoptive, Tucker posa ses mains sur la tête de Matsumoto puis constata l'état de la puce à cette dernière. Le jeune homme n'avait malheureusement pas de bonne nouvelles.

\- La puce est endommagée! Dit-il! Je suis capable de l'entendre dérailler même si toi tu ne le sens pas encore tout de suite!

\- C'est bien! Comme ça elle en sera enfin débarrassée! Répondit Jun!

\- Pas vraiment! Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai utilisé quelques tentatives pour essayer te te l'enlever et cela échouait à chaque fois, Rangiku!

\- C'est donc pour ça que je souffrais le martyr! Compris la rousse!

\- Ce n'est pas tout! Lorsque je le faisais, je voyais également la puce, la forme qu'elle a, la manière dont elle fonctionne! Au début j'avais décidé de la désactiver la tout de suite mais il est malheureusement impossible de le faire, car elle ont été fabriquées avec un processus d'auto-destruction!

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Rangiku de moins en moins rassurée!

\- Si cette puce ne t'es pas retiré: elle explosera dans ton cerveau!

\- Combien de temps?

\- Cinq heures!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: Vivre sous emprise ou mourir.**

Rangiku Matsumoto avait disparue et son capitaine inquiet avait donné pour mission à quelques subordonnés de la retrouver. L'ancienne vice-capitaine était partie sans donner signe de vie alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état critique, un détail dévoilé par Kazuya Takahana, membre des services secret lié au département de la recherche scientifique, lui aussi à sa recherche.

La belle rousse avait décidé de fuir malgré le danger de mort afin de pouvoir aider Jun Kuran, avec qui elle s'était rapprochée, jusqu'au bout. La shinigamie avait de plus en plus de visions incessantes qu'àprès un bref instant cette dernière compris, en se rappelant de cet humain du Rukongaï avec lequel celle-ci avait discuté, que la puce n'y était pas responsable de ses flash et qu'il s'agissait bien de ses souvenirs qui étaient en train de revenir.

Après de multiples images réalisées sur papiers, les trois shinigamis arrivèrent finalement sur une piste. Le dernier dessin fait était un petit garçon que Jun et Malcolm connaissait très bien mais ce dernier se trouvait malheureusement dans le monde réel. Le jeune Tucker qui possédait un senkaimon ouvrit le portail puis entra en compagnie des deux jeunes femmes.

Dans la ville de Karakura, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille boutique tenu par Carlos Rivera, un trentenaire au cheveux bouclés, courts, qui ne semblait pas enthousiaste en les voyant. Ce dernier posa ensuite les yeux sur Rangiku puis se tourna vers les autres, qui lui racontèrent pourquoi il était venu le voir. D'après ce que l'ancienne vice capitaine avait pu entendre, cet homme avait été le meilleur ami de Mai, la petite fille que la shinigamie avait vu dans son rêve, la soeur de Jun, et celle-ci lui demandait s'il ne pouvait pas aider la belle rousse à retrouver recouvrir la mémoire.

\- Je suis chaman! Je communique avec la nature pas des fantômes déguisés en samouraï! Répondit Carlos!

\- Des shinigamis! Précisa Jun vexée!

\- Si tu veux, mais tu sais que pour moi ça ne change rien!

\- On ne t'a jamais demandé de faire ce qui t'es impossible! Je t'en prie! Aide la à retrouver la mémoire! Supplia-t-elle! Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le au moins pour ma soeur, que je sache au moins ce qui lui est arrivé!

\- Bon! Je vais lui préparer une potion qui la plongera dans son propre esprit! Mais je t'averti qu'une fois là-bas tu devras faire face à tout tes souvenirs y compris les pires! Ce voyage sera tout sauf une partie de plaisir! Es-tu prête pour ça?

\- Oui! Confirma la shinigamie déterminée!

Rangiku avala la potion que le chaman lui avait donnée puis s'allongea sur sol, avant de plonger ensuite dans un profond sommeil.

Il est environ dix-heures. Meï se dépêche de prendre le petit déjeuner car celle-ci doit rejoindre son meilleur ami, Carlos, le seul élève de sa classe qui accepte de lui parler et de jouer avec elle dans la belle Amérique de 1895 où méfiance et préjugés à l'égard des étrangers étaient très courant, pire, les origines japonaises par son père étaient connues dans toute l'école dans un pays où régnait la ségrégation raciale. Son ami lui aussi issu d'un couple mixte costaricains avait connu le même traitement et était allé vers elle afin qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule. Le jeune garçon la défendait non seulement des attaques lâches ou injustes des autres mais surtout, l'aidait à apprendre quelques mots en anglais si bien qu'après huit mois cette dernière commençait à comprendre la langue même si elle semblait encore avoir du mal à s'exprimer correctement. Leur amitié sincère lui faisait oublier tous les mauvais moments qu'elle pouvait parfois passer en classe ou à la cours de récréation. Il lui était un jour arrivé d'avoir été puni par un instituteur pour s'être battu avec un autre élève qui lui avait tiré les cheveux.

Enfin prête, Meï prit sa bicyclette puis se rendit aussitôt chez Carlos. Arrivé devant la porte de sa maison, elle l'entendit l'appeler par la fenêtre puis le vit sortir de chez lui accompagné de sa propre bicyclette avant de rejoindre son amie et partir ensemble.

Le soir, la petite revint chez elle en boitant devant sa mère, en train de balayer la poussière au pieds de sa porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait? Demanda celle-ci inquiète en voyant du sang couler le long de sa jambe!

\- Je suis tombée de ma bicyclette en faisant un tour dans le parc avec Carlos! Répondit simplement sa fille!

\- Entre! Je vais tout de suite trouver un désinfectant!

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres shinigamis surveillaient les alentours au cas où un hollow fairait son apparition. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'en avaient pas encore détecté pour l'instant, ce qui signifiait que les ennuis n'étaient pas encore arrivé et espérait que cela puisse durer jusqu'au réveil de Rangiku.

Une heure plus tard, la jolie rousse finit par sortir de son sommeil dans un état si affaiblit qu'elle arrivait à peine à se relever.

\- Alors? Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose? Demanda Jun en passant son bras par dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher!

\- Je suis désolée! Je n'ai rien vu d'autres après l'accident de voiture! Répondit l'ancienne vice-capitaine déçue aussi de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux!

\- Ce n'ai pas grave, Rangiku! Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, merci!

\- Combien de temps il me reste? Demanda la jeune femme!

\- Une heure! Répondit Malcolm!

C'était trop tard, la shinigamie n'allait finalement pas obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Tout cela n'avait finalement servit à rien malgré ses efforts, il ne lui restait qu'à présent la colère envers l'ordure qui lui avait implanté cette maudite puce à cause de laquelle cette dernière était condamnée, après avoir servi de pantin au Gotei 13.

\- Rangiku Matsumoto? S'écria un shinigami accompagné d'un autre! Que faites-vous ici? Questionna l'autre étonné! Ce sont eux qui vous ont emmené là?

\- Elle est ici parce des gens veulent la maintenir sous contrôle! Répondit Jun révolté!

\- A votre place je m'abstiendrais de toute parole! Leur lança sèchement Kazuya Takahana! Récemment arrivé! Non seulement vous vous trouvez ici sans permission mais en compagnie dans un état grave! Dés que vos supérieurs seront mis au courant vous serez suspendus! Maintenant écartez-vous!

\- Pourquoi? Demanda Malcolm!

\- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ramener Matsumoto à la Soul Society! Dit Kazuya!

\- Pourquoi? Faire de moi votre marionnette? Répondit la rousse!

\- Ecoutez nous cherchons seulement à vous aider, rien d'autre! Répondit le shinigami! Nous avons encore le temps de réparer cette puce!

\- JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON LA REPARE MAIS QU'ON ME L'ENLEVE! Hurla Rangiku! Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on m'implante cette saloperie!

\- On vous l'enlèvera! Une fois qu'elle sera réparé car il est malheureusement impossible de faire autrement, Matsumoto! Si on essaye de te l'enlever alors qu'elle est déjà endommagée, elle explosera ans ta tête! Et vous mourrez!

\- Ne l'écoute pas! Il essaye juste de te manipuler! Avertit Malcolm!

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu que j'ai des migraines pour me le dire? Sans ses anévrismes et ses rêves incessants, je n'aurais jamais su que j'ai cette puce! Il a fallu que je le découvre pour que vous interveniez!

\- Rangiku! Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps! Si vous souhaitez que l'on vous aide suivez-nous tout de suite! Insista Takahana!

\- Pas question!

\- Dans ce cas vous êtes condamnée!

\- Je sais!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: Meï Kuran.**

\- C'est votre décision! Je ne peux vous forcer à changer d'avis mais vous revenez avec nous! Je ne souhaite pas qu'un hollow utilise votre corps pour piéger d'autres âmes!

Jun et Malcolm sortirent soudainement leurs Zanpakto.

\- On dirait que vous avez décidé d'aggraver votre cas! Dit-il en sortant son katana! Takumi! Dit-il faisant signe de poursuivre Rangiku pendant que lui et l'autre shinigami s'occuperaient de Tucker et Kuran!

Tandis que les shinigamis se battaient contre Kazuya et son sbire dans le but de couvrir la fuite de Carlos avec Matsumoto dans ses bras de plus en plus mal en point, ces derniers avaient réussi à semer leur poursuivant grâce à un sort formulé par le chaman, conscient que ce n'était malheureusement que temporaire et qu'une une le sort levé ils seraient à nouveau localisables.

\- Laissez-moi! Cela ne sert plus à rien! Dit-elle!

\- Si je le fais, je ferais exactement ce qu'ils veulent! Répondit Carlos!

\- Où est ce qu'on va? Demanda-t-elle!

\- Vous verrez! Ne perdons pas de temps!

Après un bref trajet en voiture, ces derniers arrivèrent finalement devant un cimetière.

\- Vous comptez m'enterrer? Il fallait me le dire tout de suite! Lui reprocha Rangiku!

\- Désolé! Je ne voulais éviter de vous vexer! Reconnais-tu cette tombe? Demanda Carlos

\- Oui! c'est la tombe que j'ai vue dans mon rêve! Dévoila-t-elle en se rappelant être venu sur place!

Le chaman déposa la shinigami au sol puis ouvrit la tombe de la petite fille, décédée des années plus tôt.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites? Hurla Rangiku scandalisée le voir profané la tombe d'une enfant!

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises car Carlos la déposa sur les ossements de la défunte. La shinigamie dégoûtée et indignée était malheureusement trop faible pour se sortir de là. A ses yeux rien ne pouvait être pire.

\- S'il vous plait! Je préfère qu'on me ramène à la Soul Society!

\- Je le ferais si c'est ce que vous souhaiter mais faites-moi confiance! Fermez-les yeux, Rangiku! Demanda-t-il ensuite!

\- A une seule condition! Imposa la rousse! Promettez-moi que je ne serais pas enterrée ici! C'est tout ce que je demande!

\- Je vous en fais le serment, Rangiku!

Il ne lui restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes à vivre, n'ayant plus rien à perdre la jeune femme décida de faire confiance au chaman en fermant les yeux comme il le demandait sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais se demandant surtout l'intérêt que cela pouvait amener à celui-ci. La shinigamie ferma les yeux puis senti soudainement une énergie envahir son corps tout entier.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée? Demanda Carlos!

\- Qu'est ce que c'était? Questionna la rousse!

Le chaman était sur le point de lui répondre mais fût soudainement interrompu par un shinigami qui blessa sérieusement Carlos qui senti une longue lame de takana lui traverser la poitrine. Celui-ci laissa sa victime s'écrouler sol pour se diriger vers Rangiku.

La shinigamie sous le choc se sentait responsable de du sort de ce pauvre humain, blessé pour avoir seulement tenté de l'aider. Il ne méritait pas de mourir mais pour ces derniers, ce détail n'avait malheureusement aucune importance lorsqu'un ordre était donnée, tout obstacles devait être écartée qu'importe la manière.

En le regardant marcher dans sa direction, Rangiku compris que le but de la ramener à la Soul Society était de s'assurer de sa mort, avec son cadavre comme preuve.

De plus en plus affaiblie, l'ancienne vice-capitaine ferma les yeux puis reposa une main au sol, sentant sa tête brûler si fort qu'elle ne remarquait même pas le vent l'entourer. Prête à s'en aller pour de bon, sa dernière pensée fût pour Gin Ichimaru à qui elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire adieu.

Le shinigami prit le corps sans vie de Matsumoto. La puce avait finit par exploser, la tuant sur le coup.

Jun et son frère adoptif continuaient de se battre espérant que ça se passait mieux du côté de Carlos mais leurs espoirs furent rompus lorsqu'ils virent le sbire de Kazuya revenir avec Rangiku inanimée dans les bras de ce dernier.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de Carlos? Demanda Malcolm!

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé! Avoua-t-il! Il se trouvait en travers de mon chemin!

\- Tous vos efforts n'auront finalement servis à rien, sans compter les ennuis qui vous attendent à la Soul Society! Dit Takahana!

De retour à la Soul Society, le capitaine Shibba, ainsi que les autres membres de la dixième division, sanctionnèrent Jun et Malcolm pour s'être non seulement rendus dans le monde réel sans permission mais pour avoir ainsi causé la mort de Rangiku, empêchant ainsi aux autres de la désactiver à temps.

Le capitaine de la dixième division restait debout devant le bureau de son ancienne vice-capitaine.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Shibba! Le rassura Jushiro!

\- Bien-sûr que si, Ukitake! Si j'avais fait le nécessaire pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait, jamais elle ne se serait tourné vers eux!

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait! Rangiku a décidé de les suivre de son propre gré!

\- Parce que personne ne prenait son état au sérieux!

Le capitaine de la treizième division tenta de répondre mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, reconnaissant que son collègue n'avait pas tort.

Après un long soupir Shibba retourna à ses occupations.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
